Nebula and Shimmer
by Bluejayz35
Summary: Two mutant sisters arrive in Bayville after running away and the students discover something strange about them. that's really saying something coming from them. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for some Ocs

Chapter 1

Ariana's POV

I don't know how it happened. I heard about all these people who had special powers, but me and my younger sister, Serena, seemed too weak to develop such extraordinary abilities. There was a boy down the street from us who found out he could lift something heavy by using his powers to actually make it weigh less, but still look exactly the same. He could do the opposite with a heavy object as well. But he was driven out of town. Called a freak by his friends. The same happened to a girl who could control water. They were forced to leave. Which is why I was worried when it happened.

It started when my hair began to fall out. I was freaked. I used to have long beautiful dark hair. Now when I look at Serena and see her own black hair, despite being a complete mess, I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. I mean it's not like my hair didn't grow back. It did, but now it's a hideous light pink. My sister was the luck one. The only thing strange about her was that her eyes (which used to be brown) turned a bright shade of purple. But its easy to stick some sunglasses on or put some contacts in. Or maybe people don't notice her eyes at all. But natural pink hair is harder to hide. But some things both changed about us. Our skin looked almost sheet white and of course our powers.

I can shoot pink energy blasts from my hands and fly. If I concentrate, I can also put up a shield for a few minutes. It manifested when I was 15. My hair had fallen all the way out and was already growing back pink. My mom told me that was just my imagination. But she thought differently after I blasted a hole through the wall of my science class. Ironically while we were discussing mutant evolution. People got to talking and we moved. That didn't help much considering what happened after we moved.

Serena's POV

I know she hates me. Ariana has always hated me. I used to cry over this when I was little, but she basically taught me to grow up. People don't need to love you to teach you things. But I knew if she had a choice, she would rather save a bag of chips than lift a finger to save my life. Bitch.

We both had our powers for three years. Ariana was pretty upset with having powers. She heard about the people who got driven out. But Ariana is so down to earth about things like that. I was excited. I even convinced her that we need to take on code names. Like the X-Men or the Brotherhood. But we used to be pretty independent. I came up with the name Shimmer for her and she called me Nebula. That was the moment I think we stopped being two sisters from California and started being wanted mutants, I would walk down the street and listen to people talk about the X-Men. I would imagine what it would be like. To be taught to use your powers to help people rather than help yourself. "If we don't look out for us, noone else will." Ariana would always tell me.

I control energy. I can use it to make shields and since when I use my powers, it looks like a moving shadow, I can use them to hide us. I like my powers ok, but when I think of all the people who hate me because of them, I sometimes cry. Nobody loves a freak.

**I know how crappy this is, but I started writing a story for one of my Ocs so I figured I might as well write for Serena and Ariana also. This is Ariana's first appearance in a story because before she didn't have a name. I was calling her Olivia for a while, then Ophelia, then Andreana. It's not that I couldn't decide, I just switched a name after I was bored witch it. Her code name used to be RubyStar but that seemed a bit contrasted with Serena's personality and Serena is the one who gave Shimmer her code name. Well review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zilch. Except Serena And Ariana

Serena's POV

I awoke from a deep slumber, something I'm not accustomed to. I don't usually sleep well, especially on a freezing cold train. I say that Ariana had also woke up. "Sister, where are we going again?" I mumbled.

Ariana was staring out the window. "New York." She said quietly.

"More specifically?"

"Bayville. That place is full of mutants, we'll blend right in. Maybe even get jobs."

"Cool." I was a little disappointed. I didn't want to be just another freak. And I sorta liked stealing stuff. I always got this adrenaline rush everytime I used my powers for something dangerous. It was great. But I doubt you get the same rush from flipping burgers for minimum wage. `

"You should go back to sleep. Bayville is full of mutants so it's probably full of mutant haters."

It was still too cold to even try to sleep. But I closed my eyes in order to avoid any awkward silences, I could only hope that we would reach Bayville soon.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Something wrong, Chuck?" Logan asked the Professor, who had just got finished with Cerebro and now had a worried look on his face.

"Cerebro just found two mutants from its archive file."

"So? Isn't it a good thing that you found two mutants you couldn't find before."

"Normally yes. But these mutants are sisters and one of them is very ill mentally. It might be a danger for her to be around our students. At least, until I would be able to figure out why she is so troubled."

"If. There's no garauntee this kids gonna want you to help her."

""Logan, I can't imagine anyone choosing to live in the constant nightmare of this girl's mind."

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*

Ariana's POV

I stared outside while Serena pretended to sleep, just to avoid talking to me. I felt angry and bitter. She always acts like her life is so tough because I'm not paying her attention. No, I'm too busy trying to keep her alive. I never have time to be happy and emotional about things because I'm too busy looking after her and cleaning up her messes.

A dog barked at her once and she freaked out. Her powers went out of control and that entire block looked as though it were covered in shadows. I had to find away we could get out of there before people realized what had happened. She was crying, so I hit her, just to shut her up. She acted so shocked, but she was thirteen at the time. That was old enough to know better.

I glanced at her. At least she didn't cry anymore. Well, not while I'm around. I can't stand the sound of crying. Specifically her crying. I can't figure what she has too cry about. She was the one who didn't look like a total freak. She wasn't the one who couldn't walk down the street without people throwing things and staring. If she wore black, people would chalk her skin and eyes up to some sort of goth thing. But I have to dye my hair everyday because it washes out so fast. We didn't have enough money for anymore hair dye and buying a wig that would look natural was also a little out of our reach money wise, so I stayed out of site whenever possible.

Which is why I'm glad we're going to Bayville. I heard that there were people who were blue there. And someone saw a girl who looked like she was made out of fire and a boy who was made out of ice, Maybe we could have a chance of fitting in there.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Bleh. Crappy chapter, but this is the only story that I haven't updated, so here. I seemed to have changed Serena and Ariana's personality's from my other story. It's hard to keep consistency with me and my short attention sp- OOH SHINY! Oh please review!

**I used a dollmaker to make pics of what Serena and Ariana look like. They're on DeviantArt. Here's the links-**

.com/art/Serena-140722582

.com/art/Ariana-140723796

**EDIT: I got a suggestion to add my account name, so it's Eternal- Butterfly (Don't laugh. I made it like years ago.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm broke. I don't own anything but Ariana and Serena and any of their relatives or friends you don't recognize. **

**Chapter 3**

Ariana's POV

After we had arrived in Bayville, I had just enough money to get me and my sister something to eat. I had warned her that it meant we would end up sleeping on the streets, but I don't think she heard me. Or she didn't care. It didn't make much difference, because before it even got dark, some redheaded girl came up to us.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I snarled. I never was very found of strangers. Serena shot me a look of disappointment, but kept quiet.

"Are you Ariana and Serena Whitley?" She asked calmly, ignoring my evident dislike of her.

"Yeah, so."

"So my name is Jean Grey. I understand that you both have mutant abilities."

Serena immediately tensed up and I saw a look of horror in her eyes. She had become so convinced that someone finding out she was a mutant was the worst possible thing in the world. "Yeah, so what do you want?"

"I'm from the Xavier Institute. I know the Professor would love it if you two would come over there and talk to him."

"How did you even know we were mutants anyway? And why should we go over to some home for freaks. We are doing just fine on our own…"

"Is that how you feel, Serena?"

Serena's POV

I had no idea how to answer the question. I never really had an opinion over something that seemed so trivial. Ariana would not go to the Xavier Institute. And there was nothing anyone could do to change her mind. "No", I still said.

Jean had a look of satisfaction on her face. Ariana looked so angry, I was sure that if Jean wasn't standing right there, she would have smacked me. Sometimes my sister was cruel, but I learned to get over it. Anyway, rather than acting violently, Ariana sighed. "I guess, if you want to go, then we'll go talk to this guy."

I felt relief. Jean smiled and said she would take us straight to the Institute. It wasn't that far, so we could walk. On the way there, it was quiet, except for Jean. Ariana was upset and I was too nervous to speak a word. Jean informed us of each member of the school, but I was pretty much tuned out and didn't pay attention.

When we arrived at the Institute, Jean took us directly upstairs and to the Professor's office (or study or whatever you want to call it). We had passed a group of teenagers in the hall and they just stared at us. I felt my face turn red because I knew I looked like a complete wreck. We went in the room and there was a bald man sitting in wheelchair I guessed was the famed Professor. He motioned for us to sit down. "I know about your troubles with your powers." He said, getting straight to the point.

"What trouble? Our powers are fine." Ariana yelled. I looked down and concentrated on the ground. Sometimes Ariana's pride and quick temper can be embarrassing. Especially since she knows full well I have been having trouble with my powers. After a few seconds, I realized I have been concentrating on the floor too long and a circle of energy had burned through it. I looked up, mortified. Professor Xavier looked directly at me and said, "I think that you may need more help than you think. If you stay with us for a while, we can teach you how to do productive things with your gifts." Ariana looked reluctant but she said yes. I was still too humiliated to say anything. I really hoped that these people could help me...

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

**I hate this chapter. What's worse is I've redone Serena's powers so they make sense, but I already mentioned her powers in the story because I thought I had it figured out before. Well to anyone who cares, she's not telekinetic. She can create and control energy. I'll probably go back and revise the first chapter. Well, review, but don't flame, because I know this chapter sucks and it doesn't make any sense. **


End file.
